Drilling operations generally include a drill string conveyed in a borehole to a formation. A drill bit at a bottom end of a drill string is operated to disintegrate the formation. Drilling the formation generally causes vibrations on the drill string which can cause wear to the drill string, reduce lifetime of the drill string, impair drilling efficiency and lead to rougher cutting of the formation. The present disclosure therefore provides a method and apparatus for controlling vibrations on the drill string.